Happy Feet: Chaos Theory -- Chapter 7: Wednesday (Pt.2)
The Arcadians watched as the thunder storms were moving north-east towards the UK, as they got there, the capital city was empty. Everyone had been warned about the oncoming storm. But there as still one thing running: the airport. "Quick! Get everyone underground before that freak of a storm comes here." Jack ordered as they landed. The storms were visible from the horizon. Meanwhile, in the main area of London, the storms got worse as the true power of lightning was revealed, a massive bolt hit the Shard with 1000 times as much energy as the most powerful of lightning. And since the Shard was the tallest thing in London, more of these bolts kept hitting the top of the skyscraper, until 10 massive bolts hit it at the same time, exploding the top 20 floors. Back at Heathrow, the Arcadians got to work as they got about 1000 people to go underground every 10 minutes, but there were at least 10000 people, and would take an hour and 40 minutes. Then, another airplane landed on the runway, the airport was still open apparently, another airplane was inside the storm, unaware of it's true colours, when all of a sudden, a lightning bolt blew the fuel tank, the airplane falling down. The storms rolled towards the airport, but then something worse came: a normal, colder thunderstorm was coming from the north and was heading south, right into the freak storm, the two fronts would collide right onto of the main section of the airport that the Arcadians were evacuating everyone from. Soon the two fronts collided so fast, that the clouds rose up, creating an engine of energy even more powerful, with the warm and cold colliding, the winds started to twist, vortexes became tornadoes as they touched the ground, lightning got effected by the wind, creating a new type of danger: Lightning tornadoes. Their energy exceeding expectations almost a million times stronger than the storm itself, powerful enough to destroy the tarmac of the area and the airplanes that scatter around the place. The Arcadians took this as an opportunity as they managed to get everyone underground, and just in time too, soon, the winds picked up, the wind, tornadoes: both lightning and normal, and the normal lightning bolts eventually destroyed the airport, the only thing left was a handle for the underground bunker. After a few hours, the storm was over, the massive storms broke apart, things were normal again. The Arcadians and the people opened the hatch, walking out to see the damage. Jack looked around as their plane was torn apart during the events. "Okay, so lets have a look on here, Monday, only 1 died, then on Tuesday, around 2000 people died. Now it's Wednesday, how many dead?" Vincentine asked. "Around 5000 due to the hurricane and massive storms." Jack said. Vincentine uploaded that onto the counter. "At this rate, the world might end on Friday." Vincentine said. "Don't tempt fate." Jack advised. As they walked to the main area of London, they found very few buildings were still standing. A blue plane soon came near, with other helicopters coming with it to pick up the survivors. When the blue plane stopped, the Arcadians peeked inside to see what was there. When they all got in, the door closed, and the plane suddenly started to move. "So, you saved 10,000 people just there, you should be proud of yourselves." A figure said. "Who are you?" Jack asked. "Wait, you don-oh right, stupid lighting." The figure said, before turning the lights on, the figure turned out to be the president. "So, where were we? Oh yes, right now we're taking you to the UN, hopefully you lot have a very logical explanation for all this. The whole world will be watching it live so no pressure there. Any theories?" The president asked as everyone sat down. "Well, we already know that N.I.G.H.T.Y kick-started the reverse continents, and he did nearly made an asteroid collide with the Earth, I guess the new geography of America has caused a few new situations causing the dust storms and hurricane, and the thunderstorms can be linked to that too." Vincentine explained. "Okay, but I think no one will believe you when you'll speak of this... N.I.G.H.T.Y." "We're working on that." Noisiv said. The president eyed him, noticing something about him. "Hmm, strange, you look similar to Mumble Happy Feet. The one who sacrificed himself to bring world peace." "Well, I'm not him, the name's Noisiv." Noisiv said, shaking hands. "Nice to meet you Noisiv. I hope things don't turn out the wrong way with this planet." "I think everyone's thinking that." Jack said, after a few hours, they landed onto the runway. Ready for another speech. The entire world was waiting for the Arcadians to come out and give their explanation. After about half an hour of waiting, they made it onto the front stage of the room. They didn't do much for the first 5 seconds, before Vincentine started the presentation with a video recording of N.I.G.H.T.Y, surprising everyone. "This machine here is called N.I.G.H.T.Y, an artificial intelligent machine capable of thinking a million times more efficient than any human can. We located the program to have been created inside our defences, and went rogue, built a suit for it to control and was able to create a device that lifted a chink of Antarctica 6 miles wide into the upper atmosphere. Our team managed to destroy the machine and stop the chunk of ice from hitting the sea. But it's intelligence managed to make a plan B before we destroyed him. Called the Underquaker, it was able to create a wave of energy across the Earth, hitting the wast coast of North America, followed by the rift fault that split the continent in two. The geography of the continent was vastly altered, creating a new weather front that created the dust-storms and hurricanes. That's all we know so far as this kind of weather could continue." They explained, everyone was speechless. "So, how did N.I.G.H.T.Y get past your defences?" "Well, as I said before, he was an artificially intelligent program, so I would imagine he found a way." Jack said. All of a sudden, the lights flickered. "Let's get out of here, I don't ant to be in a building when the electricity is faulty." Vincentine said. As they all went out, they saw something very weird: The Aurora Borealis was lighting up the night, but they were very far from where it should normally be. Using the phone, Vincentine saw that the Aurora was all around the world. It looked spectacular at night time, but something else was wrong, the Aurora was also causing an electrical discharge, causing all electrical devices to shut down. Previous Chapter - Next Chapter Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions